


Käskynhaltijan poika

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Council of Elrond, Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Elrondin Neuvonpidossa Aragorn kuulee tutun nimen. Käskynhaltijan ylpeä poika ei luota muihin eikä varsinkaan Aragornin sanoihin – aivan kuin Denethor kerran. Viisaiden neuvoista huolimatta käskynhaltijan poika haluaisi käyttää Sormusta.Lórienin puiden katveessa miehet keskustelevat, ja käskynhaltijan poika muistaa sotilaan, joka Aragorn kerran oli.Kirjoitettu vuonna 2010.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Boromir (Son of Denethor II)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäisen luvun repliikit ovat suoraan TSH:sta.

Rivendell 3018, Elrondin Neuvonpito

Neuvonpito oli määrä pitää valoisalla kuistilla, missä oli tilaa keskustella ja puida tapahtumia, jotka olivat johtaneet tähän, käydä läpi tilannetta. Aragorn oli valinnut rauhallisen paikan nurkasta, kuin tarkkailijana, niin kuin hänen tapansa oli ollut jo kauan. Neuvonpitoon oli saapunut jonkin verran väkeä, monet hän tunsi, joitakin ei. Vieraita oli vähemmän kuin entuudestaan tuttuja, mutta ihmeen paljon oli Rivendelliin saapunut väkeä muualta, ja vain, ikään kuin sattumalta, Neuvonpidon aikaan. Viimeinen Koto oli pitkän taipaleen päässä kaikkialta, ja tie sinne oli salattu. Yllättävän moni oli löytänyt tuon tien tämän hetken lähestyessä.

Gandalf ja Frodo saapuivat paikalle viimeisinä, kellon soitettua Neuvonpidon alkamisen merkiksi, ja Elrond esitteli Frodolle osanottajat, joita tämä ei tuntenut. Viimeisenä Elrond mainitsi nimen, joka sai Aragornin siirtämään katseensa tarkemmin Neuvonpidon ainoaan ihmiseen hänen lisäkseen; mieheen, johon hän oli kiinnittänyt vähän huomiota lähinnä vain sen takia, ettei Rivendellissä tavallisesti näkynyt ihmisiä.

Mies oli tullut pitkän matkan takaa, ja hänen kalliit vaatteensa olivat ryvettyneet ja kärsineet. Vasta nyt Aragorn huomasi hänellä olevan suuren torven ja kasvonpiirteissä jotakin tuttua. Ylpeät silmät isältä, nenän muoto äidiltä. Boromir. Vaikka Elrond ei sanonut miehen arvonimeä, Aragorn tiesi sen jo pelkän torven ja nimen perusteella. Tässä oli Gondorin käskynhaltija Denethorin vanhin lapsi ja perijä. Mies oli tainnut täyttää neljäkymmentä alkuvuodesta, mikäli Aragornin muisti ei pettänyt.

Hän oli tavannut Boromirin aiemminkin.

Pieni, valpas lapsi, joka oli kovin innostunut Valkean Tornin sotilaista, isänsä silmäterä ja uskon kohde oli tarrannut äitinsä helmaan ja tuijottanut häneen innokkain, suurin silmin. Hän oli ollut sotilas, Gondorin päälliköitä, Ecthelionin nimittämä ja arvostama. Thorongil, Tähden Kotka, salaperäinen, harmaaviittainen mies, joka oli saapunut Gondoriin Rohanista, Thengelin palveluksesta. Hän oli saavuttanut Ecthelionin, silloisen käskynhaltijan, luottamuksen ja tämän pojan Denethorin vihan. Silloisen käskynhaltijan poika oli kokenut muukalaisen kilpailijakseen. Denethorin esikoinen Boromir oli ollut kahden vanha, kun Thorongil oli jättänyt Gondorin taakseen voiton hetkellä ja suunnannut itään, kohti Varjovuoria.

Denethor oli varmasti ylpeä pojastaan, ja siitä, miksi tämä oli kasvanut. Boromir oli sotilas, sen näki päältä, ja kun hän puhui, sen kuuli hänen sanoistaan. Ylpeä, Gondorille omistautunut mies, joka tiesi jonain päivänä istuvansa käskynhaltijain istuimella, nimellisesti kuningasta odottamassa, oikeasti Gondorin kiistattomana johtajana – sellainen oli pienestä pojasta kasvanut. Isän rakkaus oli tehnyt pojasta juuri sellaisen kuin isä oli toivonut. Hän oli ollut yksi vain neljästä taistelusta hengissä selvinneestä, puolustanut Osgiliathin siltaa viimeiseen asti. Denethor oli siis todellakin saanut sen, mitä oli halunnut: voimakkaan johtajan, sotilaan, intohimoisesti Gondoria puolustavan pojan. Nyt Boromir etsi vastausta arvoitukseen, jota hänen isänsäkään ei kaikesta viisaudestaan huolimatta pystynyt ratkomaan.

Aragorn nousi seisomaan ja heitti Narsilin kappaleet näkyville pöydälle Elrondin eteen. ”Tässä on Murtunut Miekka!”  
Boromirin katse kertoi kaiken olennaisen. Enää ei näkynyt hänen silmissään pienen pojan estotonta ihailua, vaan kummastusta ja epäuskoa, ja hänen sanansa olivat terävät. Mitä tekemistä oli Aragornilla Gondorin kanssa, kysyi hänen äänensä, mutta kasvot lisäsivät: miten kukaan tuon näköinen saattoi jotenkin liittyä Gondoriin, uljaaseen ja kauniiseen, númenorilaisten viimeiseen maahan? Sotilaita ihailevasta pojasta oli kasvanut mies, sotilas itsekin, varma ja asemansa tunteva. Aragorn vastasi Boromirin katseeseen Elrondin kertoessa, kuka hän oli. Ei Thorongil, jonka tuo mies joskus oli nähnyt, tuskin edes samaksi tunnistettava; hän oli Aragorn Arathornin poika, Isildurin perillinen. Boromirin kasvot olivat nyt hämmentyneet, epäuskoiset.

Ja kun Boromir näki Sormuksen Frodon kädessä, oli hänen ajatuksissaan ensiksi hänen oma kaupunkinsa. _Minas Tirithin tuomio._ Ei, ei suinkaan. Aragorn korjasi miehen sanat. Ei Minas Tirithin tuomio, vaan tuomio yksinään. Halusiko Boromir Elendilin suvun palaavan Gondoriin?  
”Minua ei lähetetty pyytämään palveluksia, vaan etsimään arvoituksen ratkaisua.” Boromirin sanat olivat ylpeät kuten hänen ilmeensäkin. Mies ei uskonut Aragornia, ei uskonut näkevänsä edessään tarujen miekan. Epäilys näkyi hänen silmistään. Aragorn piilotti hymyn sisälleen. Toisaalta tämä oli aivan arvattavissa. Elendilin perillisten piti olla kadonneita vuosien virtaan ja menneisyyden varjoihin. Boromirista tulisi Gondorin seuraava hallitsija.

Bilbo oli kärsimätön ja näytti loukkaantuneen henkilökohtaisesti Boromirin epäilyksestä Aragornia kohtaan. Hobitti nousi ylös ja lausui runon, jonka oli itse tehnyt. Aragorn hymyili vanhalle hobitille elettä arvostaen, ennen kuin katsoi taas Boromiriin rauhallisena, jättäen tämän ylpeyden omaan arvoonsa.  
”Minä annan osaltani anteeksi epäilyksenne. Minä en paljonkaan muistuta Elendilin ja Isildurin muotokuvia, majesteettisia veistoksia Denethorin saleissa.” Hän oli nähnyt nuo kuvat ja tiesi, ettei ollut niiden kaltainen – jos joskus oli ollut, pitkät vuodet olivat sen vieneet mukanaan. Hän ei ollut enää nuori, hän ei ollut enää Boromirin ikäinen. Hän kertoi miehelle siitä, mitä tekivät dúnedain pohjoisessa, ja kertoi palaavansa Minas Tirithiin. Toisin sanoin kylläkin - ”Minä tulen Minas Tirithiin.” Hän ei sanonut palaavansa, ehei. Sillä vain pari Neuvonpitoon osallistuneista tiesi, että hän oli kerran palvellut Gondorissa. Vain pari heistä tiesi, että hän oli ollut osa Valkoisen Kaupungin elämää Boromirin ollessa pikkulapsi.

Boromir ei tiennyt, kuka hän oli – tai oikeammin, kuka hän oli joskus ollut.

Kun kaikkia oli kuultu ja Gandalf lopettanut tarinansa, kuului Boromirin sanoissa edelleen epäilys. Ei vain Aragornia, vaan koko Neuvonpidon mielipidettä kohtaan; hän halusi käyttää Sormusta, sanoi Elrond siitä mitä hyvänsä. Aika näyttäisi, oliko se viisautta vai typeryyttä. Eniten Boromir kuitenkin tuntui sanoineen hyökkäävän Aragornia vastaan.

Käskynhaltijan poika oli totisesti isäänsä tullut.


	2. Chapter 2

Lothlórien 3019

Saattue istuskeli heille pystytettyjen telttojen luona Legolasia ja Gimliä lukuun ottamatta – viime aikoina Legolas, joka oli liikkunut ympäri Lórienia yksinään, oli alkanut ottaa Gimlin mukaansa. Hobitit viettivät kaunista, kuulasta päivää vähän matkan päässä. Merri ja Pippin makasivat selällään nurmella, Sam ja Frodo istuivat toveriensa vieressä. Kaikki neljä puhelivat hiljaa keskenään. Aragorn nojasi mallornin runkoon ja hengitti. Täällä hän ensimmäisen kerran pitkään aikaan unohtaa ainaisen huolien taakan, rauhoittua hetkeksi ja vaalia muistoja, jotka Lórien hänen mieleensä toi. Heidän tehtävänsä oli edelleen täyttämättä, ja matka oli kaikkea muuta kuin ohitse, mutta täällä oli helppo hetkeksi jättää tuo kaikki, ja sen Aragorn halusi tehdä. Hän halusi vapauttaa itsensä edes lyhyeksi ajaksi niistä ajatuksista, jotka vaivasivat häntä yötä päivää.

Boromir tuli teltasta hänen luokseen ja istui alas.   
”Kyllä tämä paikka on ihmeellinen.”   
”Se on”, Aragorn myönsi. ”Välähdys siitä, mitä haltiat ovat. Ja aluksi et halunnut astua Lórienin puiden alle.”   
”En vieläkään aivan tiedä, oliko se viisasta.” Boromir laski katseensa. ”Gondorissa…”   
”…taruntieto ja totuus tuntuvat katoavan ja sekoittuvan. Minä olen ollut Gondorissa, Boromir”, Aragorn keskeytti hiljaa.   
Boromirin hämmästynyt katse tavoitti Aragornin silmät. Niissä silmissä oli paljon samaa kuin Denethorilla, ylpeyttä ja peräänantamattomuutta, mutta ne eivät olleet yhtä kovat. Ne olivat Finduilasin pojan silmät.   
”Olet ollut Gondorissa..? Mutta… milloin? En muista nähneeni sinua ennen.”   
”Olet liian nuori muistaaksesi minut. Olen vanhempi kuin miltä näytän. Olit vasta juuri täyttänyt kaksi, kun minä jätin Gondorin ja Minas Tirithin.” Aragorn vastasi nuoremman miehen ällistykseen tyynen rauhallisesti. hän hymyili miehen ilmeelle.   
”Kuinka..?” Boromir ei saanut sanaa suustaan.  
”Toistan, että olen vanhempi kuin mitä saattaisit minua katsomalla olettaa.”  
”Mutta sinähän olet Isildurin perillinen.”   
”Niin olen, mutta Thorongil ei ollut. Vielä ei ollut minun aikani, mutta halusin silti nähdä maani. Olin Ecthelionin päälliköitä.”   
”Thorongil?” Boromir kysyi.   
Aragorn nyökkäsi. ”Thorongil, Tähden Kotka, Ecthelionin yliarvostama.”   
”Valkoinen torni ei ole unohtanut sinua”, Boromir sanoi hiljaa.

_”Asiat olivat kyllä toisin silloin. Jos vain Thorongil olisi ollut siinä taistelussa.. noh, se oli pieni tappio, mutta sitäkään ei olisi kärsitty, jos hän olisi yhä täällä.”  
”Puhut totta. Hän se vasta oli mies päällikön virkaan!”   
”Ja me nuoria ja innokkaita. En kyllä ymmärrä, miksi hänen piti jättää meidät.” _

_Käskynhaltijan poika, seitsemänvuotias Boromir, livahti nurkan takaa sotilaiden mentyä ohitse. Hän ei ollut voinut muuta kuin jäädä kuuntelemaan. Hän oli vakaasti päättänyt, että jonain päivänä hänestä tulisi yhtä hieno mies kuin nuo sotilaat.  
”Äiti, äiti, kuka on Thorongil?” Boromir kysyi päästyään äitinsä kamariin. Hän puhui hiljaa, koska pikkuveli Faramir nukkui.   
Äiti hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan Boromiria. ”Mistä sinä nyt puhut?”   
”Sotilaat puhuivat jostain Thorongilista, joka oli mies päällikön virkaan, Boromir toisti kuulemansa sanat. Hän muisteli, miten sotilaat olivat puhuneet Thorongilista, eikä muistanut koskaan kuulleensa kenenkään puhuvan toisesta ihmisestä sillä tavoin. Boromir halusi, että joskus hänestä puhuttaisiin yhtä ihaillen.   
”Sinusta tulee varmasti oikein hyvä päällikkö. Olen varma siitä”, Finduilas sanoi tuijottaen jonnekin poikansa pään ylitse.   
”Mutta minä haluan olla niin kuin Thorongil. Parempi kuin hyvä. Sotilaat puhuivat hänestä niin kuin hän olisi paras mies ikinä.” Boromir oli päättäväinen. Hänestä tulisi varmasti parempikin päällikkö kuin Thorongilista, mutta ainakin yhtä hyvä. Hänestäkin sotilaat pitäisivät.  
”Boromir, sinun ei pitäisi ajatella tuollaisia. On parempi, jos et enää kuuntele sotilaiden puheita. Joskus he muistavat asiat parempina kuin ne olivat, tiedätkös. Isäsi kuullen et saa tästä puhua. Hän ei pitäisi siitä, että salakuuntelet.”   
Boromir katsoi jalkoihinsa ja yritti miellä pettymyksensä. Mutta hän halusi olla sellainen. Äkkiä Faramir heräsi ja alkoi itkeä. Äiti meni hakemaan veljeä kehdosta.   
”Boromir, minne sinä hukkasit Sarielin? Äidin täytyy rauhoittaa Faramir, menehän nyt. Etsi Sariel ja pyydä häntä leikkimään.”   
”Kyllä”, Boromir sanoi ja lähti etsimään lastenhoitajaansa. _

_Vaikka äiti oli kieltänyt häntä, käskenyt häntä olemaan kuuntelematta sotilaita, Boromir painoi eräät sanat tiukasti mieleensä._

_”Thorongil se vasta oli mies päällikön virkaan.” Ja siitä päivästä lähtien Boromir päätti, että hänestä tulisi yhtä hyvä päällikkö kuin Thorongil._

Boromir tuntui vajonneen ajatuksiinsa, ja juuri, kun Aragorn oli kysymässä jotakin, hobitit puhkesivat nauruun. Sam näytti kovin vaivaantuneelta, ja Aragorn päätteli ystävysten muistelleen jotakin, kun Pippin taputti Samia olalle ja sanoi: ”Älähän nyt, Sam. Emme me sitä sillä.”

Aragorn hymähti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Boromiriin. ”Mitä tarkoitat? Valkoinen torni ei ole unohtanut?”   
”Niin”, Boromir sanoi heräten ajatuksistaan. ”Vanhat sotilaat muistavat yhä Thorongilin. Pitävät häntä parhaana päällikkönä, joka Minas Tirithin miehillä on ollut.”   
”Tunnistit siis nimen Thorongil?” Aragorn kysyi sivuuttaen nuoremman miehen sanat.   
”Olen kuullut sen ennenkin”, Boromir sanoi, ja vaikutti hetken siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut sanoa enemmänkin, mutta hän tyytyi toistamaan: ”Olen kuullut sen ennenkin.”   
”Vai niin. Mitä Gondoriin kuuluu? Kuinka vanhempasi voivat?” Aragorn kysyi, kun Boromir ei sanonut sen jälkeen enää mitään.  
”Vanhempani? Isäni voi hyvin, vaikka sodan uhka ja epävarmuus rajoillamme ovat huolestuttaneet häntä jo pitkän aikaa. Kuten kerroin, olemme menettäneet jo Osgiliathin itärannan – ja toden totta toivon, että länsiranta on edelleen hallussamme, kun palaan. Isä ei ole tilanteesta mielissään. Siksi minä haluaisin mahdollisimman pian kotiin – veljeni on toki siellä, mutta minuakin tarvitaan.”  
Aragorn nyökkäsi. Kuulosti siltä, ettei Denethor ollut lähettänyt poikaansa matkaan mielellään. Boromir tunsi uhan ja halusi auttamaan kotimaataan. Ja niin halusi Aragornkin, mutta hän ei tiennyt, minne hänen tiensä veisi. Ei enää, kun Gandalf oli vajonnut Moriaan. Sitä ennen hän oli päättänyt mennä Minas Tirithiin, mutta nyt kaikki oli toisin. Hänen tiensä ei menisi Minas Tirithiin, ellei Frodo päättäisi sinne lähteä, sillä Aragorn ei jättäisi hobittia yksin tehtävänsä kanssa niin kauan kuin asia oli hänen päätettävissään. Mutta päätös siitä, minne he menisivät, olisi edessä pian – eikä Aragorn todellakaan tiennyt, minne olisi viisainta lähteä. Hän oli melko varma, että Gondorin pitäisi odottaa häntä vielä. Vaikka hän kaipasi nähdä Valkoisen kaupungin, tehtävä oli tärkeämpi.   
”Isäsi ja veljesi siis taistelevat Gondorin puolesta. Miten voi äitisi?” Aragorn kysyi saadakseen ajatuksensa toisaalle.   
”Niin, sinä et kai tiedä. Äiti kuoli, kun olin vasta kymmenkesäinen, ja veljeni viiden.”   
”Ei… Minä en tiennyt”, Aragorn sanoi hiljaa. Tuo uutinen sai hänet pysähtymään. Finduilas oli ollut taipuvainen vakavaan ahdistukseen jo nuorena – se oli kai vaatinut naiselta hengen. Kovin nuorena oli Finduilas lähtenyt. Olikohan nainen koskaan saanut kerrottua masennuksestaan miehelleen? Tosin Boromirin syntymän jälkeen kaikki oli vaikuttanut tasaantuvan, lapsi oli saanut Finduilasin muuttumaan ainakin päältä päin näyttäen tasapainoisemmaksi ja onnellisemmaksi.   
”Tämä näyttää järkyttäneen sinut”, Boromir huomio.  
”Minä tunsin sekä äitisi että isäsi silloin”, Aragorn vastasi.

_Joskus äiti oli kovin etäinen ja tuijotti kohti itää ja varjoa. Boromir ja Faramir yrittivät kaikin keinoin piristää äitiä niinä hetkinä, ja joskus pyysivät isäänsä mukaan myös. Hetken äiti oli rauhallinen ja hymyili taas. Mutta sitten tuli uusi musta hetki, ja äiti sairastui, puhui pahasta varjosta, joka nousisi idästä. Pelosta hän puhui myös, ja merestä. Boromir pelkäsi niitä hetkiä, vaikka hän olikin jo iso poika eikä halunnut tunnustaa kenellekään pelkäävänsä yhtään mitään. Faramir sen sijaan oli aivan kauhuissaan ja haki turvaa hänen luotaan. Isäkin oli usein synkkä ja hiljainen._

_Syksyllä äiti kuoli. Illalla, kun Boromir ja Faramir olivat jo menneet nukkumaan, isä tuli hakemaan heitä äidin luokse. Aika oli tullut. Kaikki itkivät, jopa isä, pidellessään äitiä kädestä. Faramir hautasi kätensä äidin mustiin hiuksiin, jotka levisivät tyynyille, ja Boromir seisoi sängyn vieressä ja katseli äitiä. Viimeiseksi isä käski pojat pois, nukkumaan. Boromir halasi äitiä ja koetti olla urhea, Faramir ei olisi tahtonut lähteä. Sen yön Faramir nukkui Boromirin vieressä eikä Boromir pahastunut siitä. Eivätkä he paljon nukkuneet. Lopulta tuli aamu, ja äiti oli mennyt._

_Sen jälkeen isästä tuli kovin synkkä ja hymytön, kolkko, eikä hän enää jaksanut viettää niin paljon aikaa lastensa kanssa. Hän tiuski Faramirille, ja Boromir suojeli veljeään usein isänsä sanoilta ja puolusti tätä. He olivat paljon yhdessä ja oppivat kunnioittamaan toinen toistaan enemmän. Boromirille Faramir oli tärkein ihminen maailmassa – ja samoin toisin päin. Elämä Valkoisessa tornissa ei enää ollut milloinkaan samanlaista, kun äiti oli poissa._

”En muista äitiäni enää niin hyvin kuin minun pitäisi, ja Faramir, siis veljeni, ei senkään vertaa”, Boromir sanoi hiljaa. ”Mutta sen tiedän, että isä ei ole ollut sama sen jälkeen kun äiti lähti.”   
”Uskon sen. Isäsi rakasti äitiäsi todella paljon. Se oli varmasti kova isku.” Aragorn tuijotteli käsiään. Finduilasin olisi kuulunut elää pitkä ja hyvä elämä miehensä rinnalla. Sen sijaan oli käynyt näin.   
”Se tapahtui kauan sitten. Se oli toki kova isku, mutta selvisimme siitä”, Boromir sanoi haluten selvästi jättää aiheen.   
”Hyvä niin. Toivon mukaan sinä, isäsi ja veljesi selviätte myös iskuista, jotka tuleva sota tuo tullessaan.” Aragorn suostui aiheenvaihdokseen ja vei keskustelun pois Finduilasista.   
”Gondor on vahva, ja seissyt jo pitkään vihollisen varjossa. Kyllä me selviämme.” Boromirin usko Gondorin mahtiin oli selvästi vahva, eikä Aragorn sitä kieltänyt.  
”Mutta nyt, ajatelkaamme jotakin muuta. Lothlórienissa voimme saada hetken rauhan ja olla onnellisia, vaikka tehtävämme on kesken ja sota odottaa kulman takana”, Aragorn sanoi. Hän ei juuri sillä hetkellä oikeastaan halunnut ajatella sotaa.   
”Olen onnellinen vasta, kun olen kaupungissani ja osana vihollisen kukistamista”, Boromir sanoi, ”mutta tämän levon kyllä otan mielihyvin vastaan.”

**

Keskustelu muistui Aragornin mieleen hänen odottaessaan Anduinin rannalla Legolasia ja Gimliä veneitä hakemasta, Boromirin ruumis vierellään. Boromir Denethorin poika ei saanut koskaan palata kaupunkiinsa, missä häntä odottivat turhaan kotiin isä ja veli. Käskynhaltijan poika ei enää katselisi yhtäkään taistelua, eikä johtaisi joukkojaan vihollista vastaan. Aragornin mieltä painoivat miehen viimeiset sanat. Ylpeä ja rohkea Boromir oli joutunut Sormuksen vaikutuksen alle. Se kertoi jotakin tuon kirotun esineen voimasta, ja siitä taakasta, jota Frodon piti kantaa. Mutta kuitenkin Boromir oli uhrannut itsensä puolustaessaan puolituisia örkeiltä. Ja tuo mies oli sanonut, ettei voisi olla onnellinen ennen kuin olisi taas omassa kaupungissaan.

Aragorn toivoi, että Finduilasin pojan henki löytäisi tiensä jotenkin Minas Tirithiin, jotta hän voisi olla onnellinen.

Legolas ja Gimli tulivat takaisin kahta venettä meloen. Aragorn mietti, että pahemminkin olisi voinut olla: ainakin Boromirilla oli joku, joka laski hänet lepoon eikä hänen tarvinnut jäädä vihollistensa ruumiiden sekaan. Mutta huolia oli paljon, ja hautavene piti laskea vesille nopeasti. Aragorn ei päästänyt venettä silmistään, ennen kuin se katosi Raurosin kuohuihin.

”Valkoisessa tornissa häntä kaivataan, mutta hän ei palaa, ei vuorilta eikä mereltä.”


End file.
